The Flight
by xXAprilHana
Summary: Without knowing, Shizuo leaves for vacation the same time Izaya leaves town for business. What happens when the two of them not only end up on the same plane but have neighboring seats as well? Shizuo/Izaya.
1. Chapter 1

**(First fanfiction!)**

**Rated T/****Warnings: Boyxboy (M/M relationships), some sexual innuendos, strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga/light novel Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>It had been like any other normal day. Heiwajima Shizuo was taking a lunch break off work with his employer and a close friend, Tanaka Tom. They decided to go have lunch at KFC since Tom suggested it and they haven't eaten there for a while. It was a long day and there were especially a lot of people who haven't paid their debts yet. Shizuo was in a grumpy mood and he just wanted to go home, but he knew that he would just have to wake up to another day of this. He let out a huge sigh as Tom walked to the table with the tray full of food.<p>

"Hey, I didn't know whether to get the grilled or fried chicken legs, so I just got both. Is that okay with you?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I like both."

Shizuo reached for the nearest chicken leg and began munching on it when Tom noticed Shizuo's exhausted looking face. Sure, Shizuo looked tired everyday but today he seemed more worn out than usual.

"You seem like you've been a little overexerted lately. You know, you've been working for me for quite a while and you've never asked me for time off or anything. I think that maybe you should take a break from all this work for a little while. Hey, how about taking a trip somewhere? Maybe even out of the country! Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Mm, I don't know. All I know is a little Russian and some English. I don't know if I'm really up for going someplace out of Japan." Shizuo replied solemnly, taking a sip from his soda.

"Well then maybe you can take a trip somewhere in Japan? What places haven't you been to before?"

"I don't travel much. I've stayed in Ikebukuro most of my life. It's nice here. I've only been to other cities, but only within the Kantō region."

Tom gasped and replied, "Seriously? Shizuo, there's a world out there! You must explore and visit all the wonderful things this world has to offer. You really should take a vacation. Even if you don't want to visit the world and want to stay in Japan, I highly suggest you should. You need some time off." he insisted.

"Well... maybe. But where would I go? I don't have any place particular in mind."

"Hmm let's see." Tom thought. "How about Okinawa? I heard there are many fun things to do there. And it's quite different from here. Plus, it's really peaceful down there. I think you'd enjoy it."

Shizuo looked up. "Peaceful, you said? I like peaceful things..."

Tom chuckled, "Haha yeah, it's a really nice place, I've heard. And there are many things you can do! They have many ancient Castles and Palaces built in the 14th century you can visit as well as zoos and other Okinawan islands. You can also go snorkeling and scuba diving in the beautiful ocean, and not to mention, think of all the delicious food you can try! It sounds like a place you would really like. Maybe you can finally meet the girl of your dreams, Shizuo! What a great opportunity this would be!"

"Mm... that does sound neat. But one thing... aren't airplane tickets expensive? Maybe I could take a boat there but I don't really like boats much. I get dizzy after a while."

"Yeah, plane tickets are about 450 dollars I believe-"

"Oh that's not bad."

"One-way."

"Oh. I see." Shizuo groaned. "I don't have much money so I don't know if I'll be able to afford an airplane ticket."

"Hm. Well how about your brother? He makes plenty of money like it's nothing. I'm sure that if you explain how you haven't been around the country much, he'll loan you some money. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Tom-san, I'll put your idea into consideration."

And with that, Shizuo finished the last of the chicken along with his soda and continued the rest of his busy day with Tom.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, an information broker was typing away on his computer when someone suddenly interrupted him.<p>

"I'm leaving for the day. I expect my payment by the end of this week."

"Ahh, leaving early I see, Yagiri-san. Very well then. And yes, I'll have it for you by this coming Friday."

"Fine." Yagiri Namie left slamming the door.

"So cold-hearted I see. Not even a 'goodbye' or 'see you tomorrow'. Not that I care or anything. Well, back to what I was doing~"

Orihara Izaya went back on the Dollars chat, having fun while messing around with the other users on the site. This is what he loved doing, tricking the minds of others while having fun and seeing how they respond. After a while, everyone else had to go, leaving him alone in the chat room.

"Ah, well this sucks. Nothing to entertain me anymore with everyone gone. Well what else can I do...? I'll check my email again, in case I missed anything."

As Izaya said this aloud, he checked his email confirming that he had one new message in his inbox. _Hm, what could this be? _He opened it and read that it had been from an old client he met up with a while back. He wanted some information on someone and believed that Izaya was a very reliable person he can get that information from. Izaya smirked. _Me, reliable huh?_ He continued reading and said aloud, "...currently not living in this city?" The email said they can only discuss matters where he is currently living. "Okinawa? He wants me to fly all the way there just to discuss matters? Well the payment price is good, so I can't exactly refuse... and maybe going out of Shinjuku for a while might be nice. Hm..." Izaya checked the date when he wanted to meet up with him and he suggested next Thursday at around 5 pm. He didn't have anything planned for that date so he replied to the email saying that he'd take his offer and smiled.

"Well this sounds like fun, doesn't it? I better check the departure and arrival times from here to Okinawa next Thursday."

Izaya then found the website that displayed the times the airplane would departure from this city and arrive in the capital of Okinawa. "Well, there are two flights in the morning, one of them leaving at 7 am and then another one afterwards at 12 pm. Not that I really want to get up early for this guy... I'll just take the 12:40 flight then. It says I should get there around 3:30, and the appointment is at 5, so I should be able to make it with out any problems. Sounds good to me~"

The information broker sneered and closed the website. He turned frontwards in his swivel chair and crossed his fingers together, looking rather satisfied.

"Well this will be fun, time for Orihara Izaya to leave the city for a while, to Okinawa of all places! What an adventure this will be. A place packed with many more interesting humans, I can't wait!" Izaya grinned. "Thursday, Thursday, Thursday~"

And with that, Izaya spun his chair right back to his desk and continued to entertain himself on the computer for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shizuo was lucky enough that Kasuka had been in town around the time and met up with him at his luxurious hotel before work. He called him beforehand and told him that he wanted to talk and ask him something in person. Shizuo thought about what Tom had said and finally came to a conclusion that taking a vacation off would be the best for him. And very nice and relaxing too. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He mumbled to himself, "I hate getting up so early." when it actually had been 9:30 but Shizuo still wished he could have slept in since work started at 10:30. Shizuo put his smoked cigarette into the ashtray before heading into the grand 5-star hotel that awaited him. He finally reached the room Kasuka claimed to be staying at and knocked on the door. Kasuka opened the door seconds later.<p>

"Morning Kasuka. How've you been?" Shizuo smiled.

"I've been good. Please come in..." Kasuka replied, emotionless.

"Thanks."

Shizuo stepped into this magnificently large room that looked the size of a house. Just the size and look of this hotel room was probably worth far more than Shizuo could ever make in his life. He was completely astonished.

"Wow... really nice place you're staying at. How long do you plan on staying in the city?"

"About a week or so. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Please sit." Kasuka said flatly, motioning him to sit on a very extravagant couch that looked like it was made from real leather. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Ah, yes." Shizuo sat, noticing how cozy and relaxing this couch was.

"Let me guess, you want to borrow some money?"

Shizuo was shocked. "Uh, how did you know?"

"I can tell. You look needy of something, and you came to see me. So I'm figuring you want me to loan you some money."

"Aha yeah, that's true. You're pretty sharp, Kasuka."

"What do you need money for?" Kasuka asked blankly.

"Well you see... my boss said that I should take a vacation, because I seem like I really need it. And I think it would be nice to visit someplace new for a change. It could take my mind off of some things for a while."

"A vacation, I see. Where were you planning on visiting? Hong Kong, Seoul, Paris, maybe even New York City? I've been to all those places." Kasuka said with a deadpan tone.

"Heh, even though those are nice places, no. I was thinking about um... Okinawa."

"Okinawa? Well I won't argue with you, the landmark is beautiful there. I know this, because I went there about two years ago shooting a scene from one of my movies. It seems like your type of vacation but you should see other parts of the world too, brother."

"Yeah, but I sort of feel like staying within Japan. I'm not really good with learning other languages... and I'm not really up for travelling internationally either..." Shizuo replied somewhat nervously.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll be right back."

Kasuka left to go into what looked like his bedroom and came back out moments later with a stuffed manila envelope. Kasuka reached in and pulled out several stacked hundred dollar bills and began counting them. Shizuo looked in awe at all the money his brother was just holding, not even a fraction of what he probably has in safe. Minutes later, Kasuka handed a hand full of cash to Shizuo.

"Here. Roughly $10,000."

"Wh-whoa! That is way too much money, Kasuka! I can't possibly accept all that! I was just hoping that you would be generous enough to pay for my flight ticket which is about 900 dollars or so. Sorry, but I can't just take so much money all at once from you."

"Hm. I'll just give you half that amount then. It's your vacation and you never take vacations anyway. Get a nice hotel and buy some new things for yourself. Find a girl and buy her dinner along with other stuff she might like. You need a girlfriend, brother."

"Heh... I'm not really interested now. Maybe I'll find someone. Anyway, thanks Kasuka, you are truly kindhearted. I promise when I get back from this vacation, I'll work extra hard just for you so that I can pay you back as much of this money possible. I've got to head for work now so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Mhm. Do you need a ride? I can take you in one of my Lamborghini's if you'd like."

"Ah no, it's really fine. Thank you again for the money. Bye, Kasuka." Shizuo smiled as he took the money and walked out."

"Bye. Thanks for coming." Kasuka added with his poker face.

Shizuo walked out of the hotel joyfully. He finally had enough money to pay for his entire trip, if not more, and couldn't wait to start his vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that the correct currency would be Japanese yen of course, but I didn't want to go through the trouble of converting JPY to USD so I just left it as USD.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Shizuo visited his brother, he went back to his apartment to put the money he received in a safe place. He realized that he had to pick a day he would leave for his vacation. He decided to wait until he got together with Tom in a little bit to discuss it with him. Shizuo left his apartment and later met with Tom for another busy day at work. Tom began the conversation.

"So, figured out whether you wanted to take the trip or not?"

"Yeah, I decided to take it. I went to my brother's this morning and he loaned me a bunch of money."

"Ah wonderful, Shizuo! So you have money now and everything! That's great to hear."

"Mhm, I just wanted to ask you about my work schedule and when I will be able to leave... so I can check the flight times and stuff." Shizuo explained.

"Oh right! Let's see, today is Wednesday... I definitely need you for the rest of this week as you know. And then you do take the weekend off. But the beginning of the week is usually busy as well, so I'll probably need you for Monday, even Tuesday, just to wrap things up. How about starting your break next Wednesday, a week from now?"

"That sounds fine by me. I do need a day to pack however, so I'll leave on Thursday."

"Okay, sounds great! I wish you a great time on your trip, and most of all, have fun!"

"Thanks again, Tom-san." he smiled.

They continued the rest of their hectic day while Shizuo looked forward to the time he would spend in Okinawa.

* * *

><p><strong>The next following week, around 4:30 PM<strong>

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes indeedy I am." responded Izaya. "Sorry I told you at the last minute. I got caught up in a few things and forgot to mention it to you. But you should be happy; since it's my vacation time, you get a break as well. Kind of like a win-win situation, wouldn't you say?" he chuckled.

"Oh thank God." Namie muttered under her breath. "How long are you planning on staying at...? Okinawa, you said?"

"Probably a week or so. I just have a meeting with someone which will only take a day and I figure it would be good if I stay there a while in case he wants any more information I'd be willing to provide. And if not, I can take my time to observe what it's like there. I've never been to Okinawa and it'd be nice to see what-"

"I don't care. A week off will be great, starting tomorrow. Absolutely looking forward to it." she carried on, walking into another room.

Izaya sighed. "Yes, yes. I bet you can't wait to spend some quality time with your lovely little brother... who doesn't at all return your incestuous love you feel towards him. Ahaha. This sad, unrequited love. Sickening, it really is."

Izaya turned back to his computer space and thought things over. _Let's see, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. I haven't even started packing yet. Ah well, it's not like I really need anything other than clothes, hygienic products, my laptop, phone, and maybe some books and other things I need on the plane. About the plane... I wonder if I'll get the row to myself. I kind of doubt it though..._ While he said this, he checked the seating chart on the airplane he reserved. To his surprise, it had been a pretty full flight. He was happy enough to get one of the two-seater rows near the back and was glad to see that he was the only one in the row. _Yay! I get the whole row to myself! How wonderful, I won't have to share my row with any other useless human! But now that I think about it, it would have been fun to mess with them. Oh well._

After this, Izaya finished any of his last minute work before heading to his apartment to pack for tomorrow's trip.

* * *

><p>It was around 7 pm and Shizuo was in the middle of packing. He felt as if he was forgetting something but he went through everything in his head twice. Even three times to make sure. He finally remembered what he'd forgotten to do. It wasn't something he forgot to pack but a matter of reserving his flight for tomorrow online.<p>

He scrambled over to his computer and went to the airline website in which he selected the time and flight for tomorrow. _Hm... there are a few flights tomorrow. I kind of want to get there early but I don't like getting up early. But I don't want arrive too late on the first day either._ He then examined the flight times and the times were: 7:25 am to 10:15 am, 12:40 am to 3:30 pm, 5:30 pm to 8:20 pm, etc. _Well I'm not too good with flights but I know that you're supposed to get there a few hours early just to be safe. And if I went to the first one, I'd have to wake up at 5, maybe even 4. And I really don't like getting up that early_, Shizuo pondered. He thought about the third time, expected arrival being at 8 which would be too late. The second time seemed quite reasonable to him, thinking that he'd just have to wake up at around 9 or 10 and he'll arrive at a good time too. He happily selected his choice.

_Hm maybe I should have done this sooner..._ Shizuo thought. He was checking the flight seating chart and there seemed to be not a lot of available seats left. He saw a total of 3 seats left, 2 single ones belonging to 3-seater row and 1 belonging to one of the 2-seaters row near the back of the plane. _I'd kind of like to be as alone as possible, I find it awkward making friends on a plane. I think it's even worse if you're in the middle of a 3-seater spot with two strangers surrounding you. I guess I'll pick the one in the back. _And he reserved his spot.

Afterwards he logged off and rechecked everything he packed for the very last time. He didn't bother packing instant food or cigarettes because he didn't think it would be allowed through customs so he just omitted those items. And he thought that with Kasuka's money, he could just get plenty of those kind of items while he's there anyway.

Shizuo zipped up his medium-sized luggage and rolled it over next to the door for tomorrow. He set his alarm clock for 10 in the morning now so that he wouldn't forget to do it later. And for the rest of the night, Shizuo lay on the couch, watching nothing but television for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, the day of the flight<strong>

Shizuo woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock and shut it off. He went to the bathroom and got ready for a big day. He took a quick shower and put on a fresh new pair of his bartender clothes. While waiting for his wet, blond hair to dry, he made himself a quick breakfast and checked the time. It was 10:29. He knew that he wanted to arrive at the airport at around 11 so he can pick up his plane ticket and get through baggage checking and security by the time it was about half past eleven.

He finished up his breakfast and did any last minute things before he grabbed his luggage on his way out. He called the next taxi he saw and made his way to the airport.

When he got to the airport, it was already 10:53. He paid the taxi driver and went first to pick up his ticket. There was quite a line so he ended up having to wait fifteen minutes. When he finally obtained his ticket, he went over to baggage checking and waited another ten minutes. Afterwards, he went through security. It took a while for him to walk over to his gate which he slowly but surely found. There had just been a few people waiting, as early as Shizuo was. Shizuo checked the clock on the wall and it read 11:24. Shizuo checked over his plane ticket and it said to wait at the gate for boarding no later than 12:20. Shizuo had an hour to kill and he didn't really feel like doing anything, so he sat in a far off seat in the corner of the waiting room and read a random magazine the airport provided for waiting passengers.

Shizuo sat and continued reading magazines, hoping time would go by quickly so he wouldn't have to spend all his time just sitting and waiting for his flight.

* * *

><p>Izaya was riding the subway. One of his hands was holding the handrail while the other one was holding one of his luggages. He pulled out his phone and checked the time as it said 11:25. <em>No worries, I'll make it. The airport's in two stops anyway. And the lines are probably short, knowing that people get there early just to sit around and do nothing.<em>

Izaya got off at his stop and made his way into the airport. As he made his way to pick up his ticket, he saw that there was no line. _Yippee for me! No line for the great Orihara Izaya! Ahahaa~ _He picked up his ticket and skipped on over to baggage checking and security. He saw that there was no line for it either. _Ah what did I tell you? Humans are just so predictable, coming early for their flight. Well, well, sucks to have been them._

Izaya finished customs in a matter of 4 minutes. He was now making his way over to the gate. He stopped in front of the entrance and checked the time as it had said 11:34. _What is this? I leave late and arrive early? Why, I still have about 45 or so minutes until the flight takes off._ He peered over at the huge crowd of people in the waiting room by his gate. _Haha, seems like everyone did get here super early. It's already completely crowded. Not that I'd want to sit and wait for the plane anyway... I'll just be sitting for an even longer time in the plane afterwards! And my ass would get very sore._ _Stupid humans. Why are my humans so stupid?_ He laughed.

Izaya pranced off in the opposite direction, looking from place to place. _Well, I might as well just walk around the airport since I have nothing to do. There are plenty of stores and restaurants... I might as well go grab a quick snack. _Izaya saw that there happened to be particularly many expensive perfume and fragrance stores. _Maybe I should go from one fragrance store to the next to try on some high-priced cologne, just for the hell of it._ Izaya smirked. He did just that and continued on, looking for snack options he could eat, as he proclaimed, "I smell simply wonderful! Orihara Izaya will attract all the females with his lovely, captivating scent! I might attract all the men as well; I couldn't help but try on some irresistible women's perfume... oh well! More for me~!" As he said this aloud, people couldn't help but look his way, giving him weird stares. "Oh! You people are just jealous~"

Izaya found a restaurant that sold fried tempura so he decided to eat a bit there. He checked the time on his phone and it said 12:10. _Ah boarding is in 10 minutes. And I walked quite a while's way down the airport. Not to worry, I'll be sure to make it in time, like always! _Izaya giggled as he ate another piece of tempura.

* * *

><p>"The time is now 12:20 pm. We are now boarding first-class and business-class passengers at the moment. Please have your ticket and passport present before boarding. Thank you."<p>

Shizuo looked up and saw people getting up and making their way to the boarding line. Shizuo checked the clock as it did say 12:20. "Ah finally." he murmured to himself. He put down one of the ten magazines he had been reading and sat there waiting until the speaker announced his time to line up. He sat and waited for about 6 minutes when the speaker then announced:

"We would now like to board economy-class passengers at this moment. Please have your ticket and passport present before boarding the plane. Thank you."

When he heard this message, he got up and made his way to the end of the boarding line. He prepared his ticket and passport and made it to the front of the line in no time. He handed his ticket to the travel agent and showed him his passport and the travel agent kindly said, "Thank you. Please enjoy your flight." "Thanks." Shizuo replied.

He checked his seating number and it said 'row 24, seat F'. He walked all the way to the near back and reached his row. He noticed that this spot was the third to last row in this plane. He looked up at the seating numbers and the window seat was seat F while the aisle seat was seat E. Shizuo was glad he got the window seat. He enjoyed looking outside, especially at the pretty sky and the rest of earth underneath him.

He sat down in his seat and made himself comfortable. He thought for a second about who the person sitting next to him would be. He hoped that it would be someone nice. Maybe even someone he can make friends with and talk to during the flight. Shizuo knew that he'd find out in a matter of time so he just put that thought to rest and pulled out one of the magazine catalogs from the back pouch of the seat in front of him. He flipped through it and saw that it was a travel guide to all the places this plane travels to. He finally found the section with Okinawa and began reading it.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Izaya checked his phone and it read 12:29. <em>Oh not to worry, I won't have to wait in a long line to board now. And I had fun anyway! That tempura was oishii~<em> Izaya giggled as he made his way to the gate. When he looked, he saw that there was no more than about five people standing in the line. _Yay! No long wait!_

Izaya made his way to the line and by the time he got there, it had cut down to two people. It was then his turn and he boarded the plane in no time.

It was only a matter of minutes now before the two of them encountered a situation they would have never, ever imagined themselves to be in.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo was currently in the middle of reading the Okinawan section of the travel magazine he pulled out earlier in his seat on the plane. He kept a mental note of many of the places he could go to and places he could visit. He was very absorbed in thought and blocked out most of the outside chatter.

Moments later, a voice appeared. "Ah let's see row 24... found it!" Izaya burst out, looking at the seating numbers located at the top of the carry-on luggage compartment. He didn't notice the blond man sitting in one of the seats until he looked down and stood there in shock.

"Shi-Shi-Shizu-chan?"

At the sound of this, Shizuo immediately glanced up and saw who it was, standing in the aisle beside him.

"I-Izaya? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Shizuo yelled, refraining himself from grabbing the closest thing in sight he could use to hurl at his enemy.

"Aha, that's what I should be asking you! You're sitting in my seat, ah worse, you're on the same exact plane I'm on! How could this even happen?"

"That's what I should be asking _you_. And this isn't your seat, it's mine. I checked my plane ticket, louse!" Shizuo was about to lose his temper but did his best to hold onto it as he didn't want to get in trouble or worse, get kicked off this plane.

Before continuing, Izaya stuffed one of his luggages into the compartment while putting his bag on the floor. He then sat in his correct seat next to Shizuo.

"First off, last time I checked, these seats were empty. Excluding mine, which would be one of these. And anyway, I'm here strictly on business matters only. So it's not unlikely for me to be traveling to places often, you know. Now for you... it's quite a rare experience. I never knew a _monster_ like you would be into traveling at all." Izaya pressed.

"Shut the fuck up," Shizuo huffed. "I chose this seat last fucking night. And don't you even think that I'll be suffering this whole flight sitting next to a smarmy bastard like yourself. I'm fucking going to change my fucking seat."

"Well I chose this seat mid-day yesterday. And I don't know if you can do that. This plane seems pretty full already. And it's not like it's up to you to decide~" Izaya said, resting his elbow on the armrest and propping his head up while he leaned in closer to him.

"Tch, like I give a shit. And get the fuck away, too fucking close."

As Shizuo said this, a brunette female flight attendant happened to walk by and Shizuo immediately shouted, "Hey, excuse me!"

The flight attendant spotted Shizuo and generously asked, "May I help you?"

"Would you happen to know if there are any open available seats on this flight?"

"I'm sorry sir, but all of the seats on this flight are being occupied. I can double check that for you in case I've mistaken. Is there something wrong with your current seat that you have to move?"

Izaya chuckled softly as Shizuo tried to respond as calm as possible.

"You see, there's this certain _flea_ that happened to have his seat next to mine. And I hate him. I _really_ hate him." Shizuo flashed Izaya a death glare. "So please, if you can, I would absolutely appreciate it if you could change my seat."

"O-okay. I'll go ahead and check on that then..." she walked off.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, did you have to put it in those terms? You could have said something like you don't prefer sitting in the back, or it's too close to the lavatory, or something! You make me look like the bad guy here."

"Shut up."

The same flight attendant came back.

"I double checked the seating chart and I'm afraid that there aren't any free seats available. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." she bowed.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. "Ah no that's fine. Thank you." She walked off and one second later Shizuo slammed his fist into the chair in front of him. "Damn it damn it damn it!" he yelled. He startled the person sitting in that seat who turned around right after he said that. "Oh sorry..." He then took deep breaths to cool himself down.

"Aha, calm down. It's not like I'm happy either being stuck with a brute like you." Izaya complained.

"Please, just shut up. It would be the best for the both of us if you'd just shut the hell up for the rest of the flight."

"You can't just tell me to stop talking! You're so mean!" Izaya whined.

Shizuo just completely ignored Izaya altogether now. He was very tempted to get up at that moment and ask if _anyone_ at all would like to switch seats with him, but he felt bad about separating a family or anyone who was originally sitting together. Not only that, he didn't want to have them suffer sitting next to Izaya for the duration of the flight. So Shizuo decided that he would endure the pain of sitting next to Izaya rather than plead a poor innocent person to do so.

The speaker came on the intercom one moment later and said, "Please make sure that your seat belts are fastened and all electronics are turned off. We are ready for take-off. Expected arrival time should be in approximately 2 hours and 55 minutes. We hope you enjoy your flight with us and we wish you a great day. Please now turn your attention to the television screens as they will direct the use of our life vests. Thank you."

"Hai, speaker-san~!" Izaya saluted the unresponsive voice. "Psstt, this is my favorite part, when the plane goes vvvrrrooomm, up into the sky!"

"Mm." was Shizuo's reply as he looked over at Izaya who was bouncing up and down the seat like a little kid. Shizuo turned and kept his head looking out the window as the plane moved into position. Afterwards, the plane stopped momentarily as it revved up the jet engines. Everything rumbled and the plane startled to accelerate at a fast speed.

"Oh my god, here it comes! Wwee! Wwweeee!" Izaya raised his arms up as the plane soared up into the sky. Once the plane was in constant motion in the air, Izaya turned to Shizuo and asked, "Wasn't that just awesome?"

Shizuo grumbled, "Too goddamn embarrassing. Ugh my ears just popped. I hate that."

"Here," Izaya pulled out a pack of gum and offered it to him, "It helps."

Shizuo just stared at him for one whole second and then grabbed the whole pack. He took a piece out and threw the packet of gum back at Izaya. He started chewing it and realized that it did help his ears. He didn't say anything.

Izaya looked out the window and exclaimed, "Look, look! We're almost as high as the clouds! Yippee~"

He took a look and indeed, they were flying close to the top of the clouds. The clouds were big and looked very white and fluffy. He wondered what it would be like to lay in one of them, as comfortable as they looked. Shizuo was at peace until the thought of having to sit next to his worst enemy for 3 hours popped back into his mind again. He knew that it was going to hell and that this torture would never come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes into the flight<strong>

"Excuse me, would you like something to drink?" the same brunette flight attendant asked.

"I'll have a 7 Up please." Izaya answered.

Shizuo turned from the window and asked, "Um, would you happen to have milk?"

"Yes, we do. 7 Up and a milk, coming right up." The attendant smiled as she handed Izaya his drink and then Shizuo's next. She left to continue serving the other passengers.

Shizuo spat his gum into the napkin the drink included before tasting his drink. "My. This milk is really good." Shizuo commented.

"Oh is it now? I never really was fond of milk. I guess airplane refreshments can be good, huh?"

"Mm sure."

Shizuo gulped down his drink. He was almost normal but knew that if Izaya added anything completely unnecessary, he would flip out in a mere split second. But for now, as long as he was just making useless, random comments, Shizuo didn't mind much.

He saw the same flight attendant walk back and that's when he spoke up, "Oi! Can I get more milk please?"

"Sure. One minute." She came back with a milk carton and a hand full of cups. "How much would you like?"

"Two cups, please."

"Of course." She smiled and handed him two more cups. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Shizuo began drinking his second cup of milk. "It's really delicious." he thought. The taste reminded him of his childhood, back when he would break his bones every other day. He had drunk milk to help keep his bones strong and healthy. This milk made him reminisce about the good times in his past.

"Hahaha you're so funny. You sound like a little baby wanting his milk. It's kinda cute. I guess your nickname really does fit you, huh? Shi-zu-CHAN?" Izaya teased.

Shizuo whacked him in the head.

"Itai! Hurt!" Izaya yelped as he grabbed his head.

He sighed as he continued to finish the rest of his milk.

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes into the fight<strong>

Shizuo finished all his milk and was now relaxing. He was finishing up reading the last part of the travel magazine when the urgency to use the restroom hit him. He groaned. He drank too much milk. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, facing Izaya who was in the middle of reading a book.

"Move."

Izaya looked up from his book. "What, why? My legs are comfortable just the way they are."

"I don't give a shit. Move. I have to pee."

Izaya grinned. "Nah, it's okay."

"What the fuck do you mean 'it's okay'?" Shizuo raised his voice. "I have to fucking go. It's not your damn choice, fucking move your legs!"

He began to use his knee to nudge it against the side of Izaya's legs to try to get them to move. Izaya just strengthened them against the back of the seat purposely, blocking the way even more and making it harder for Shizuo to get through just to tick him off.

"Stop making this fucking harder for me and just move your goddamn legs, now! Ugh, why is it so fucking tight in this spot?" Shizuo growled as he began picking up his pace of nudging and hardening them to where they became kicks. Shizuo didn't want to cause a commotion to the people sitting in the front or to the back of them but he had long given up caring. Izaya burst out laughing.

"Ahahahaha! Yes, yes, harder Shizu-chan, harder! Hahahaa!" Izaya cried out. This definitely caused people to turn around and glance at what was going on.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"Haha well," Izaya began as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard, "if you had at all been paying attention to the context of this conversation for the past minute, you would know _why_ I'm laughing so hard."

Shizuo froze. It never occurred to him how _wrong_ he sounded along with the sound of his movements until he thought about it now. He had completely lost it. He bent down, grabbed Izaya's legs, and forcefully pushed them up while making his way through. He dropped Izaya's legs when he reached the other side and that's when Izaya took his book and slapped Shizuo's bottom with it.

"Why'd you have to end it so soon? Naughty, Shizu-chan!" Izaya teased.

Shizuo glared at him from the corner of his eye and continued walking in the direction of the lavatory in silence.

He came back in a brief amount of time and stood in front of Izaya. He looked up again from his book.

"Back again, I see. Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? I was just having some fun with you~"

Without warning, Shizuo slowly began to reach, what it seemed to be, Izaya's crotch.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Izaya yelped.

Izaya suddenly realized that Shizuo just went down to unfasten his seatbelt. But before anything occurred to him, Shizuo picked him up out of his seat, dropped him on his bottom on the floor of the aisle, and made his way to his own seat. Izaya simply sat there on the floor stupefied.

"What the fuck! I was quite uneasy there for a second, you know! I would have let you through if you told me you were going to do that! Hmph!" Izaya got up off the floor and sat in his seat pouting.

Izaya turned to see Shizuo looking at him with a gentle smile appearing on his face. If Izaya wasn't flabbergasted before, he definitely was now. He never recalled a time Shizuo ever smiled this way, especially towards someone like himself.

"I was just having fun with you." Shizuo teased.

"Shi-Shizu-chan!" Izaya was beyond astonished. "How dare you! That was so uncalled for! Not cool, not cool at all." he said, crossing his arms.

The amused bodyguard just turned away and looked out the window. He wanted to see Izaya's reaction after what he had done and it was quite funny and surprising to see Izaya so unsettled and shocked like that. Shizuo was actually having fun right now and perhaps thought that maybe, just _maybe_ this wasn't going to be such a bad flight after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**51 minutes into t****he flight**

Izaya was normal again after he picked up his book and continued reading it. He was quite surprised at what Shizuo did to get even with him just moments ago. _That Shizu-chan_, he thought_, so unpredictable. I agree, I was quite tense about what happened. And that smile. It seemed really... different. Is this the Shizu-chan I know? I like this. This is getting fun. The aura feels like it's changed too. It's not quite edgy anymore, but more... pleasant-like_? Izaya looked up from his book and peered at Shizuo, who was serenely looking out the window_. _He studied him as he continued to ponder more._ It's weird_, he started_, I've never seen the calm side of him and yet it looks like he adjusted himself to me. This is really weird. I kind of... like this side of him. I wish I could see more of this side_.

Shizuo suddenly turned and looked at Izaya. He was completely unaware of the fact that he stared at Shizuo for a whole minute straight.

"W-what?" Izaya blurted.

"I'm kind of curious, what book are you reading? It looks... interesting." Shizuo replied.

Shizuo happened to be in a good mood at the moment so he wanted to start up a conversation with Izaya about something he's been curious about for a while now.

"Oh this?" Izaya let out a sigh of relief as he continued. "It is quite interesting, indeed. It's a short novella called Anthem by Ayn Rand. She's a Russian-American writer and philosopher. I am quite fond of her. She has a very interesting view on humanity." Izaya said, as he showed him the plain white cover that had a yellow light bulb on it along with the title that indeed said 'Anthem' along with the author's name.

"Hm." Shizuo thought. "What's it about?"

"Where should I start… well, this story would be what you call an 'anti-utopian' society. Everything and everyone is controlled by the government which is called the "World Council". They decide pretty much everything. The thing is that in this story, all the people work together and no one can be an individual. They aren't allowed to express their opinion. The individual pretty much lives to be part of the group. And everyone must address themselves and others as 'we', 'they', and 'our'. The words 'I', 'me', 'my', 'mine', and even 'ego' are banned. They are what you call the "Unspeakable Words", but the thing is that, no one knows them since they have been long forgotten since the Unmentionable Times. Isn't that just remarkable?" Izaya gleamed.

"W-wow. I barely got half of that. Is that just what the entire book is about? Just talking about how people live like that?"

"Oh no no, of course not! That's just the background information. The real story are the diary entries of the main character, Equality 7-2521, who dared to even act like an individual and think on his own. He was the only one that completely hated not being an individual. When the Council of Vocations chose a job he would have for the rest of his life, he hated it. He wanted to be something different. And even worse, he did the worst sin ever possible."

"What's that?" Shizuo gulped as he looked really into it.

Izaya laughed as he took in Shizuo's hilarious expression. "That would be falling in love, Shizu-chan."

"Oh." He paused for a moment. He started again. "But wait, how do people make, you know, babies? Aren't they supposed to fall in love?"

"Aha, no can do. Remember, there is no individualism allowed. When people reach a certain age, they are tossed into the Palace of Mating and are forced to make offspring without a choice. And guess what? After that, they move on with their lives, the parents never knowing who their kids are, and the kids never knowing who their parents are."

"That's sad..."

"It sure is. And that is why I love this story. Ayn Rand is a complete genius for writing this. I mean, who could ever think about controlling and toying with society like that? That is just so astonishing! If I was living in a world like this, I would definitely be chosen to be a member of the World of Councils! Orihara Izaya taking over the world and controlling all the pathetic little humans! Ahahahaha!"

"Tch, yeah right. Just one look at you and those people would probably make you a toilet cleaner or something like that." Shizuo began to laugh.

Izaya gasped. "Oh no you didn't! That's something along the lines of what _you_ would probably do, Shizu-chan! Ah wait..." Izaya fell silent.

"What?"

"Well, you are actually correct. In this story, the smartest people are chosen the most worthless jobs and the dumbest people are chosen the most difficult jobs."

"Really?"

"Mhm. That's why Equality 7-2521 didn't like his job. He was an intellectual and given the career of a street sweeper. Yay for my chances of being a World Council member."

"Haha. That sucks for you." Shizuo smiled.

He saw that Izaya was now sulking. It was pretty hilarious, seeing him so powerless like this. It was quite bizarre for Shizuo but he liked having a normal conversation with Izaya. At least he wasn't getting as pissed off as he normally would. And this topic about books interested him. He always thought books were pretty boring but the sound of the one him and Izaya were conversing about grabbed his attention. He guessed that of course Izaya would know where to obtain the most peculiar books too.

"Say, you seem kind of bored. I brought another book with me. Would you be at all interested in reading it? I'm not sure if it's really your kind though. But then again, you don't seem like the type interested in books."

"What's it called?"

"The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown. Heard of it?" Izaya asked.

"I think I have... what's it about?"

"It's an old favorite of mine. I hardly remember it, I just brought in case I finished Anthem early and had enough time to reread it. To put it briefly, it's about this woman's grandfather who works as a curator for a museum and one day, he gets murdered unexpectedly. Her and a symbolist have to track down a hidden code he left for them seconds before he died and use them to find out more about the truth behind the woman's past. It's more religious then anything actually. I find it quite intriguing how these two humans have the smarts to crack all these codes and yet reveal this whole woman's past in a matter of merely a day. Humans can be so interesting can't they? Too bad they are only fiction."

"Oh cool. It sounds really neat. I'm interested."

"Aha, it might be a little difficult for you to comprehend though. Are you sure you want to read it?"

"Yeah, I want to try it out."

"Alrighty then~ one moment."

Shizuo watched the informant as he dug around in his carry-on bag and pulled out a red book with gold-printed text on it. Izaya handed him the book.

"Thanks."

Shizuo mentally froze as he heard himself say that with such sincerity_. What the fuck was that? It was okay at first starting up a conversation with him but now it feels odd. I feel like we're something along the lines of... friends? What the hell? Okay, I'm just getting out of hand here. That is absolutely not it. Hopefully reading this book will keep my head cool. After I'm done with reading, I'm giving him back his book and that will be it. No more nice talk. It's fucking weird._

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and 32 minutes into the flight<strong>

Izaya yawned and stretched as he closed his book.

"Ah, that's enough reading for now. Just one more chapter left! I don't want to finish it now though, so I'll just save it for later." Izaya proposed, as he put the book in his bag. He looked over at the blond. "How's it going for you?"

"Oh, good. I really like these chapters. They're short, like five pages long each. I'm in the middle of chapter 5. I like it, but I don't get a few things..."

"I knew you wouldn't." Izaya chuckled. "Do you at least get what's going on?"

"Yeah. This curator guy was killed by this bad albino guy, Silas. Then this guy, Robert Langdon, gets called to help investigate the murder scene. That's all I've gotten so far. Some things do kind of confuse me like this group, Opus Dei? And the Priory of Sion? Also certain French words they use. I don't know any French... "

"Oh non! How do you not know any français? It is a very beautiful language, it is. Oui!"

"Ah shut up, I don't get you. Oh, what about the girl you mentioned? There's no girl in this book so far..."

"Oh, her! She's the curator's granddaughter. She should be coming up soon."

"Hm okay. Does she and that Robert guy get together at the end?" Shizuo wondered.

"Haha jumping to conclusions so soon are we? I'll have you find that out for yourself at the end." Izaya smiled.

"Okay then. Here, I'm done with reading this for now. I'll make a mental note to finish reading it later." Shizuo handed him the book.

"Okie dokie!" Izaya said, while he took the book and shoved it into his bag.

There was an awkward pause of silence after Izaya put away the book. Izaya simply wanted to ask him something he'd been wondering ever since he first saw him on this plane.

"So, I've wanted to know in detail... why are you traveling to Okinawa?"

Shizuo was all in all taken aback by this question. _Izaya's curious to something like this_? He thought about his answer and just told him the whole story.

"Well it first started out that when I was exhausted one day from work. My boss, Tom-san, simply saw me and brought up a suggestion that I take a break and possibly go on a vacation... he even suggested I go to Okinawa because he said it's nice here. So I wanted to try it out myself."

"Ohhh. Well that's a nice story." Izaya said.

"Yeah. So you're here because of business, you said?"

"Mhm that's right. This guy just sent me an email wanting to meet up with me to get some information. And there wasn't a way he could come to Shinjuku so he wanted me to fly down where he lives, which is Okinawa." he explained.

"Wait, if you're flying for business, why aren't you sitting in the business part of this plane?" Shizuo wondered, the question actually sounding like a question and not a threat.

"You mean why I'm currently not seated in the business-class section? Well you see, those business-class people usually have managers who usually pay for their ticket. They go flying strictly for business related stuff only the whole time they are there. I'm not part of any of that nor do I work for any manager. And besides, this trip is a one-time meet up. I don't want to go and have to pay an extra thousand dollars to get a bigger seat with a television, if I'll just be enjoying that for a couple hours. So that's why I ended up sitting here next to you, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked.

"Tch. I see." Shizuo looked down and then up at him again. "How long are you planning on staying then? A day?"

"No, of course not! Why would I spend this whole trip just for this one guy anyway? I'm planning on staying a week, maybe a week and a half, tops. I must observe and get to know some humans in this city, you know!"

"Mm I see."

"What about you?"

"I was thinking about a week too."

"Aha, what if we both decide to leave at the same time again and end up on the same flight? Wouldn't that be so ironic?" Izaya joked.

"Heh, I don't think that can happen."

"It's possible!" Izaya exclaimed.

"I guess it could be." Shizuo acknowledged.

"Mhm. I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to take a short nap now if you don't mind. Actually this would be more to your advantage. No more talkative me for a while."

"Heh finally." Shizuo said.

The ex-bartender watched as Izaya bent down to grab a blue blanket type thing out of his bag. When Shizuo instantly knew what it was, he began laughing hysterically. Izaya looked up at him in horror.

"What's so funny?" Izaya stared at him furiously.

"Hahahaha, is that a freakin'... _snuggie_?" Shizuo responded trying to hold his laugh in but couldn't. It was too much for him.

"Yes it is, so what?" Izaya replied irritably. Shizuo just laughed even harder after Izaya began to talk. Izaya was getting more and more aggravated. He waited a while until Shizuo's laughing barely subsided and asked, "Done yet?"

"Hahaha yeah almost." He felt the urge to laugh some more but held it in. "Aren't snuggies kind of... gay?"

Izaya gasped dramatically. "Absolutely not! Why, they are the most convenient thing ever invented! It's a blanket but it keeps your arms warm as well! Genius! Pure genius!" Izaya asserted while putting his arms through the arm sleeves.

"Hahaha whatever. It looks funny on you. So much for being a man."

"Shut up, Shizu-chan! I'm going to sleep now! Hmph!" Izaya turned the other direction annoyingly and curled up in a small ball on the seat.

Shizuo watched his every move. He was thoroughly amused and wanted to laugh more but he didn't want to press it on any longer. He saw how Izaya used his sleeve covered arms as a support for his head while he lay them on the armrest. And he saw that his legs were bent and up on the seat. He looked like a curled up cat if you observed close enough. Shizuo couldn't help but notice that he looked kind of_ cute_. He simply didn't look like his original troublesome and irritating self. But cute. And innocent. In fact, it came to realization that Shizuo never saw him sleep. And it was absolutely captivating.

He froze and realized that he had been staring at Izaya for the past two minutes. He quickly turned the other way. He noticed that the window was streaming in bright rays of sunlight. He took a look around and noticed that some of the passengers had the window shades pulled down and were resting or taking naps as well. Shizuo did him the favor of pulling down the window shade and darkening the area around them to make it easier for Izaya to sleep. He glanced at Izaya who was snoring lightly which already indicated that he was fast asleep. All of a sudden, Izaya unconsciously moved up and changed his position to lay his head back on the seat while he let his legs drop to the floor.

Shizuo let him be and decided to listen to some of the music the plane had to offer. He dug around the front pouch and pulled out headphones. He plugged them into the arm of the seat and browsed through the music channels they had available. He finally found a channel with soothing music and it relaxed him. He began to gradually close his eyes when something startled him. Something hit the side of his shoulder and he quickly turned to see what it was. Izaya's head happened to slowly lean to the side until it rested against Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo slightly blushed at having seen Izaya lean against him.

Shizuo took his headphones off momentarily and whispered, "Oi, flea. Psst Izaya." He began poking him but Izaya didn't budge. Shizuo moved up slightly to try to whisper into his ear better. He noticed something right away. _What's that smell? _He closed his eyes and leaned down to Izaya's neck while inhaling. He realized that Izaya was wearing some kind of perfume, no, cologne or something and that it smelled very pleasant. He fancied the scent and was unexpectedly attracted to it. When he opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat or more when he noticed how close he was to Izaya's smooth, soft skin. His lips were just barely brushing the side of Izaya's neck.

He quickly pulled himself back as Izaya's head slid onto Shizuo's shoulder even more. Shizuo tried to keep himself calm while he put his headphones on again. _What the fuck was that? Why the hell is my heart beating so fast? Why the fuck is it someone like him? _Thoughts kept taking over his mind.

Shizuo just didn't want to think about any of this. As he heard the sound of the calm music, his thoughts were slightly at ease. He noticed the plane lights dim for the sole purpose of allowing passengers to rest for a bit. As Shizuo grew more and more sleepy, he unintentionally leaned his head on Izaya's and slowly but comfortably, dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 hours and 16 minutes into the flight**

Shizuo woke up when the lights in the plane turned on again. He stretched his arms and noticed that Izaya's head was still rested on his shoulder. He smiled as he looked down at him. The flight attendant walked past the aisle telling everyone that lunch was to be served momentarily. Izaya slowly began to lift his head up while rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched and looked at Shizuo with barely opened eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Shizuo said gently.

"Mm, good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya replied, squinting his eyes. "Wait a second, it's not morning. And I'm still on a plane." he said, as he looked around. "I thought I was sleeping comfortably in my bed and you were with me as well! Haha, how strange! That weird, first moment thought when you just wake up and come into realization with your surroundings. Peculiar, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is. Oh by the way, lunch is going to be served. Did you catch that?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, just a glimpse of it. And good thing too, I'm hungry." Izaya added as he took off his snuggie and stuffed it into his bag.

A meanwhile later, the familiar brunette flight attendant came to serve them.

"Hi, would you like to have oyakodon or yakizakana?" she courteously asked Izaya first.

"I'll have oyakodon please." Izaya answered.

"And for you, sir?" she kindly asked Shizuo.

"I'll have the yakizakana."

"Sure thing." The flight attendant pulled out two trays from the cart and handed the meals to both of them. "Please enjoy your meal." She added as she smiled and walked off.

Izaya looked at his tray and noticed that along with the oyakodon, it came with a side dish of gomae, a bowl of miso soup, and a small slice of strawberry cake for dessert. Izaya's jaw dropped with delight.

"Everything looks so delicious! I don't know about you but I'm going to dig right in! Itadakimasu~"

Shizuo smiled. Izaya's meal did indeed look good. He looked down at his and opened the covering of the yakizakana. It looked very appetizing for being airplane food. He took a look at his side dishes and noticed that he had a bowl of white rice, miso soup, and a small plate of sushi. He couldn't wait to dig in either so he as well added an 'Itadakimasu' before beginning his meal.

While Izaya continually put food into his mouth, he mentioned, "Isn't the food on this plane just yummy?"

"Yeah, it is." Shizuo agreed, taking another bite of his fish. He suddenly heard Izaya gasp loudly as he dropped his chopsticks onto the ground. Shizuo immediately turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ō-ō-ōtoro!" Izaya hollered while staring at Shizuo's side dish.

"Huh?"

"Ōtoro! Ōtoro!" Izaya exclaimed as he pointed to the sushi. "Ōtoro! Rabu! Rabu! Ōtoro!"

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but seems like you want it." Shizuo reached for his plate and handed it to Izaya. He noticed that Izaya's eyes were gleaming while he handed him the dish. "Here you go."

"Shizu-chan, I loovee yoouu!" Izaya screamed as he clutched the plate while bouncing with glee.

Suddenly Shizuo felt his face flush slightly. "D-don't say that! Sounds fucking weird! But uh... you're welcome I guess."

It was useless because Izaya was practically in his own little world now. Shizuo just shrugged it off and continued eating. After Izaya finished eating the sushi, he bent down to grab his chopsticks and turned towards Shizuo.

"Hey, I feel bad about taking your ōtoro. Do you want something of mine?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo was quite surprised. He nodded as he eyed the strawberry cake. "Um, would you mind if I have some of that cake? I like cake and it looks really good..."

"Yeah sure, take the whole thing! It's all for you!" Izaya smiled as he motioned for Shizuo to take it himself.

"Thanks."

Izaya felt his heartbeat increase as Shizuo leaned over him to take hold of the cake. _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? It's just that Shizu-chan... he was so close to me a second ago. Just calm down. Ugh, my damn heart keeps beating faster. What is this... feeling? _Izaya stopped thinking about this and continued to finish the rest of his meal.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours and 35 minutes into the flight<strong>

Both of them had finished their meals. After cleaning up their trays, they sat there in silence. Izaya knew that the flight was coming to an end as he checked his phone and it said 3:10. He knew that the plane was going to land in a matter of 20 minutes or so since the arrival time was at 3:30.

Something inside of him told him that he didn't want to get off of this flight. This whole time, he had been on good terms with Shizuo and he enjoyed sitting next to him and conversing. It was a really weird feeling and he wasn't sure whether to admit that he liked being 'friends' with him. He was thinking that maybe this feeling was more but he denied it immediately. It had to have been absurd. _But what was Shizuo thinking? Did he feel the same?_ Izaya's train of thought was cut off unexpectedly as he jumped upon hearing Shizuo's voice.

"Is the flight almost over? Felt like we've been here a while." Shizuo wondered while looking at Izaya.

"Uh, yeah," Izaya started as he looked down at his phone. "It's 3:12. The plane's expected arrival time is at 3:30." Izaya replied gloomily, surprising himself how unhappy he sounded.

"Oh." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya was surprised. _Shizu-chan... he kind of sounded sad as well. Maybe that's just his way of replying but if I didn't know any better, I'd think that he might be feeling the same way as I. _Izaya wanted to strike up a conversation to brighten up the mood but he didn't know what of. He didn't feel like bringing up any of his useless comments he'd normally talk about. He wanted to talk about something more... _personal... _for a change_. _And he wanted to use this opportunity to do so.

Izaya turned towards Shizuo slightly embarrassed and Shizuo looked at him curiously. Izaya saw Shizuo's warm, brown eyes looking back at him and it made his stomach flutter. He ignored this and tried to start up a conversation with his usual self.

"Hey, Shizu-chan... I've been wondering about something for a while now and don't get mad at me, I'm just curious, but um... have you ever dated anyone before?"

Shizuo was astounded by this question and wasn't sure how to answer him without being frank. It was a 'yes or no' type question, so he just decided to answer it straightforwardly since Izaya wanted to know.

"No, never have. There just weren't any girls that really caught my attention or anything. And anyway, they would always be afraid of me since I have this strength. And if I ever did find a girl, I wouldn't want to hurt them. So I'm just not really into it." Shizuo looked down sadly and then back up at Izaya. "What about you?"

"Ahaha no way! I don't even bother myself with girls. Girls are probably the most weakest and powerless beings in the world. They get so annoying and assertive. Trust me, they do."

"Hm, that's weird. I thought you'd be really into them and all. And they'd be into you too, since you're not all that bad looking."

"Haha aw, why thank you! But nah, I don't have any interest in 'em. However, they probably are into me and it's not like I haven't heard it before. I mean, who doesn't love the great Orihara Izaya? Aha but whatever, they can keep chasing after me and I can keep using them for my entertainment. Sounds just great, doesn't it?"

"Not really. You're lucky that girls are into you. I've never heard anyone say they like me before."

"Oh Shizu-chan, what are you talking about? That attractive brunette flight attendant that always comes to service us totally has the hots for you! See the way she was helping you at the beginning of this flight, and then handing you your milk? And especially when she asked you what you wanted to eat, she was like all over you! She's purposely coming over here just to assist you."

"Yeah right, I bet she likes you. She always asks you for everything first."

"That's just because I'm sitting on the aisle seat! It's common sense to help the person sitting on the outside and then inside. And anyway, save the best for last, Shizu-chan! Ever heard of that? You're just ignorant to these types of things! That's why you never know if anyone likes you-"

Izaya stopped short and fell silent. '_That's why you never know if anyone likes you', I just told him. Shizu-chan's ignorant enough that he will never know the way I feel towards him._ Izaya's own words had just hurt him on the inside now. He didn't care whether he just admitted to have feelings for his enemy but all that was going through his mind now was that Shizuo had been completely unaware of this feeling Izaya was bearing with all along.

Shizuo sighed. "Well it's not like I'll be seeing her anymore after this flight. And anyway, I'm not interested in her."

Shizuo was waiting for a reply from Izaya but he didn't get one. He was happy he gave up pressing the topic of the flight attendant liking him at least. He sat back in his seat and thought things over. _Why did Izaya even ask me this dating question in the first place? Is he trying to imply something? _He took a second to think of all the events that happened on this plane ride. Izaya seemed to really open up to him, but that could just be his usual personality. He stopped for a second. _But it's not like I'm just anyone either. I'm his... enemy. And he's supposed to hate me. And I'm supposed to hate him too. It's just that... I can't get myself to say that right now._ He thought that maybe he did have some feelings for him. Maybe if he'd just admit it, things wouldn't seem so difficult. And maybe this was his perfect chance of doing so.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 hours and 44 minutes into the flight**

Shizuo thought about everything for a little while longer and finally came to a conclusion. He would have to tell Izaya that he wanted spend more time with him and explain to him how this plane flight changed everything. He hoped that Izaya would agree. The slight chance of Izaya laughing at him after he was done telling him this made him think twice. He was afraid that they would be on bad terms again and continue on hating each other. But Shizuo just told himself to go for it since he doesn't have anything to lose.

Just when Shizuo was about to open his mouth, the announcements came on.

"The time is now 3:20. We will be landing in Okinawa in approximately 10 minutes. Please make sure your seats are fastened and prepare for landing soon."

While the announcements repeated a few times, Shizuo was starting to lose his temper. He felt like they would keep repeating and never stop. _Hurry the fuck up damn announcements, everyone heard you already! _As soon as they ended, Shizuo went for it.

"Izaya!"

"Uh, yes?"

Shizuo hesitated for a moment as he looked deep into Izaya's crimson-colored eyes. He couldn't help but notice how pretty of a color they were but that wasn't the issue right now. He thought things over while looking into Izaya's eyes making sure that this would be the correct decision. For some reason, the look in Izaya's eyes told his instinct that it was the right thing to do, so Shizuo trusted it and began.

"Well you see, how should I put it..." Shizuo paused while he scratched the back of his head thinking about how to word out exactly what was in his mind. He figured it out and started again. "This plane flight really changed everything, especially the way I feel towards you. And I have to say that I really enjoyed it. You see, I didn't want this flight to end because we'd just go back to the way were again, chasing and throwing things and trying to kill each other and everything. I realized that I would much rather prefer being on good terms with you. And I think the reason for all this is because on this plane I just realized that... well... I like you-"

Izaya stopped him just at that moment to to lean in and kiss him on his lips. Shizuo was caught completely off guard. When he came into the realization of what Izaya had just done, he went in and kissed him in return.

When they pulled apart, Shizuo saw that Izaya was blushing due to what just happened. He was completely relieved as he looked into the informant's eyes and smiled. Izaya softly smiled as well.

"I really like you as well, Shizu-chan."

And with this, Shizuo brought Izaya's face closer to his to kiss him once more. In no time, they were exchanging kisses.

The brunette flight attendant happened to be walking by, checking to make sure that everyone's seat belt was fastened when she saw the two males making-out with one another. Her face immediately blushed with excitement but she tried to keep herself as contained as possible. _Oh my god, I knew it! Those two hot guys totally had a thing for each other from the very beginning! They are so, completely, undeniably in love! Kyaa! _she swooned in her mind, as she continued walking by and checking the seat belts of other passengers, as what she had just witnessed made her day.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours and 52 minutes into the flight<strong>

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. Please make sure that your seat belts are fastened and that all electronics are turned off as we prepare for landing. The weather right now in Okinawa is about 29 degrees Celsius and very sunny. We hope you enjoyed your stay with us and we wish you a pleasant day. Thank you."

"Hai, Captain-sama~!" Izaya saluted once again to the unresponsive speaker. "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! This part is better than the first! When going down, you feel like you're on a roller coaster and it's like, wwweeeeeeee!"

Shizuo had to laugh. "How old are you again?"

"I am 21, 21 forever that is!" Izaya declared. "Hey, hey, join me, join me please! When we go down, throw your hands up in the air, as high as you can! Onegai shimasu?" Izaya begged.

"Mm I don't know. Will I get anything in return?"

"Gah, c'mere you." Izaya said as he pulled Shizuo in closer to kiss him. Izaya pulled back and smiled widely. "Well then?"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do it now." Shizuo grunted.

"Yippee!" Izaya clapped with glee.

The airplane began to decelerate slightly. Shizuo had observed that it was flying closer and closer to the land.

"Here it comes! Get ready!"

Shizuo sighed. He lifted his hands up.

"WWEEE WWEEEEE WWEEEEEEEE!" Izaya shrieked.

"Wee!" Shizuo hardly said.

As soon as they landed, Izaya faced Shizuo. "Wasn't that awesome? Better than the first?"

"Sure, I guess." Shizuo shrugged.

Once the plane came to a stop, they unbuckled their seatbelts, grabbed their luggage, and headed for the exit of the plane. Before they got off, they spotted the brunette flight attendant for the last time. She smiled very brightly when she saw both Izaya and Shizuo. She bowed and then said, "Thank you! Have a wonderful day!"

"Thanks for everything." Shizuo smiled.

Izaya faked a smile and once they walked past her, he hugged Shizuo's arm tightly. "Stupid whore! My Shizu-chan! Don't you dare fall for her, you hear me!" Izaya hissed.

"I told you, I wasn't at all interested in her, Izaya." Shizuo told him, patting his soft hair.

"Good! Hmph!"

The brunette flight attendant turned around briefly to catch one last glimpse of the cute couple before they went out of sight. She saw that the shorter, black-haired male was hugging the taller blond male's arm while the blond male was smiling and patting the other one's head. She sincerely thanked them in her mind for making her flight experience enjoyable and wished from the bottom of her heart that they would stay a couple for evermore.

* * *

><p>When Shizuo and Izaya reached the airport, Izaya spotted a fragrance store right in front of him.<p>

"Oh my god, yes!" Izaya let go of Shizuo, running to the store. "Shizu-chan, get over here!"

"Why are you dragging me into a perfume store?" Shizuo complained.

"Because they are absolutely amazing! You see, before I boarded the flight, I ran through all the fragrance stores and tried on almost all of the expensive fragrances! I mostly tried on cologne but I couldn't help but try on some of the women's perfumes too. They smelled just wonderful!"

Shizuo came into realization why Izaya's scent caught his attention on the flight. "Oh so that's why you smelled good on the plane. I was wondering what that was."

Izaya gasped. "R-really? Then it worked! Orihara Izaya's scent did attract someone! Woohoo!" Izaya grabbed the closest perfume bottle he saw. "Here, you must smell good too~" He instantly sprayed it all over Shizuo's neck and chest area. Izaya found out that it smelled like flowers and that it was supposed to be perfume for women. He began to laugh.

Shizuo began coughing as he took note of the scent. "What the fuck is this? I smell like a woman now or some shit." He turned to glare at Izaya with a grin on his face. "IIIZZAAAYYYAAAA-KKUUNNN~"

Izaya was taken aback. "Heh heh, Shizu-chan... I thought you didn't want to go back to that..."

"Oh I don't. At all." Shizuo grabbed a perfume bottle and immediately sprayed it all over Izaya. "I don't recall any time we fought with perfume bottles before." He smirked.

"Wah, stop it! I smell like citrus now!" Izaya grabbed another bottle and sprayed Shizuo with it. "Ahaha hahaha! I guess you're right, this can be our new thing now." Izaya shrugged and then ran off to grab more bottles.

"Get back here!" Shizuo smiled, chasing after him.

They did that until they both got kicked out by the manager of that place.

"Aw man! Our fun is now over thanks to that uptight manager guy. Hey, I see a perfume store just down that way! Let's go and continue!"

"No." Shizuo stated.

"Shizu-chan! No fair! We didn't finish!" he whined.

"I don't care. I already smell too much like a woman and if we continued, we would probably get kicked out of the airport and won't be allowed to come back. And we'll be stuck in Okinawa for who knows how long."

"Ah I guess you have a point. Fine, fine."

They made their way to the luggage pick-up station smelling like an odd combination of flowers, fruit, cotton candy, vanilla, cinnamon, and coconut. People kept quite a distance from them since their scent was so strong, much like a skunk's but somewhat more appealing. After they picked up everything, they made their way to the exit of the airport.

* * *

><p>It was now 3:57 and Shizuo and Izaya were standing outside the airport with all their luggage picked up and ready to go. Neither one of them wanted to say goodbye yet but they knew they had to if they wanted to start their vacation.<p>

"Well, Shizu-chan, I guess it's time we bid our farewells."

"What the fuck, don't make it sound like we're breaking up or some shit!" he whacked Izaya in the head.

"Itai! Gomen!"

"It's fine. Um... I hope you enjoy your vacation or whatever. I guess I'll see you back in 'bukuro then?"

"You can count on that! I'll be waiting for you. I hope you enjoy your vacation too. Bye bye bee~" Izaya waved. He began to skip the other way but Shizuo took hold of his arm and stopped him. "Huh?"

Shizuo pulled him in and kissed him deeply for it would be the last time he would see him for the whole week. He pulled away as he looked into Izaya's eyes with lust. Izaya blushed slightly and hit him in his chest.

"Baka, Shizu-chan! You don't just do those things in public! Now everyone's staring at us, great."

"Like I give a damn." Shizuo said as he pulled Izaya into his arms.

"Heh heh. I'll miss you." Izaya said, wrapping his arms around him, not caring about the people walking past them anymore.

"I'll miss you too, Izaya."

After they separated, Izaya took a bus to his nice hotel room he had reserved to drop off his luggage and made it in time for his meeting. The meeting itself had only taken a couple hours so Izaya was glad. For the rest of his vacation, he took his time to leisurely explore parts of Okinawa. He of course studied the humans there and did whatever he pleased. He knew that he couldn't wait to see Shizuo once again after all this.

Shizuo took a taxi to the nearest city where he found a nice, upscale hotel to stay at since his brother loaned him that money to do so. Once he got settled at the hotel, he took a walk around the place and noticed that it was very different from Ikebukuro. It wasn't as crowded as the streets were and the outside air smelled very clean and refreshing, free from excess car exhaust he was so used to back at home. He walked through shopping outlets, visited ancient castles, and went to the beach. While he enjoyed doing a lot of things here, he couldn't help but wait to go back to Ikebukuro to see Izaya again.


	7. Epilogue

It had been two days since Shizuo got back from Okinawa. He was now strolling around Ikebukuro before work started in 20 minutes. Today was the first day he would resume work after his vacation time. He thought over all the things he did during his vacation for now.

There was one problem though. Izaya wasn't back yet from Okinawa and Shizuo was impatiently waiting for him to come back to this part of Japan. _That Izaya, what is he doing? Didn't he say that he'd be waiting for me?_ Shizuo anxiously wondered. He just ignored it and continued walking. He decided to go meet up with Tom since there was nothing else to do. He soon met up with him.

"Hey Shizuo! How was your vacation? Did you enjoy it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah I had a really good time." Shizuo started. "I walked around and did some shopping. I visited an aquarium as well as some beaches. Oh and I visited Shurijo Castle and the Zakimijo Castle ruins. And I ate at a buffet or two..."

"Aw that sounds nice! So you really enjoyed your time there, huh? Oh, oh, did you meet any ladies?" Tom wink as he nudged Shizuo.

Shizuo immediately blushed somewhat. "Um well I did meet someone on the way there... they happen to live around here too."

Tom gasped. "Shizuo! She even lives here too! How exciting, I'm so happy for you!"

"Heh... thanks."

"Anyway, we better get started with work today."

"Yeah." Shizuo said.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later<strong>

Shizuo and Tom were in the middle of their lunch break eating at McDonald's when Tom spoke up.

"Hey Shizuo, we worked pretty hard today and you're probably still getting used to being back here. How about you take the rest of the day off. Well, after we eat at least, eh?"

Shizuo was surprised. "Really?" he said, with a mouth full of fries.

"Haha sure, why not? I say we worked hard enough for today. Go and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Okay, thank you."

After they were finished eating, Shizuo left and thought about seeing if Kasuka was in town. He had leftover money and wanted to tell him the things he did during his vacation. Shizuo pulled out his cellphone and got a hold of him. Today was the last day he was going to stay at that hotel so Shizuo was relieved and told him that he'd meet up with him right away.

When Shizuo reached the outside of the room, he knocked on the same door he was just at about a week ago. Kasuka answered it momentarily.

"Hello again, brother."

"Hey Kasuka." Shizuo walked in and made his way to that same, expensive looking couch. "My boss let me off early today so that's why I wanted to come visit you. Here." Shizuo said, as he handed him a stuffed envelope.

"What is this?" Kasuka plainly asked.

"It's the money, of course. I spent only some of it. I got a nice hotel, bought some nice clothes, and ate out. That's all I used the money on. Oh and transportation also. I worked hard at work today, so I'm working on paying you back." Shizuo smiled.

"Oh. Okay then." He grabbed the envelope. "So what did you do at Okinawa?"

Shizuo took the next ten minutes explaining everything he did during his vacation to Kasuka. He simply nodded a few times and added comments in between. Kasuka then asked Shizuo a question.

"Did you find a girlfriend like I said you should?"

Shizuo hesitated for a moment. "Heh heh, I found someone like that, you could say."

"Oh, congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Shizuo could of sworn he almost saw Kasuka smiling through that emotionless face.

They talked for a bit longer when Shizuo decided that he should go. They said their farewells and Shizuo was back on the street again.

He sighed. It was only 3 and there was nothing to do. He just continued his stroll around the city like he was doing earlier. He simply stared down at the sidewalk thinking, _where the hell is Izaya? And when I actually have time to see him too..._

He looked up from the sidewalk and unexpectedly saw a man with a fuzzy jacket smiling and waving to him from across the street. Shizuo blinked a few times simply thinking he was hallucinating but that figure was still there. That _Izaya_ was in fact standing across the street waving to him. Shizuo unintentionally ripped the stop sign next to him off the ground as he began to yell.

"IIIIZZAAYYYAAAA!"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya quickly ran and Shizuo chased right after him. He led Shizuo into an alley and simply turned around and stopped, pointing him switchblade at him. Shizuo stopped just inches away from the switchblade that was pointing at him and simply stared at it.

"Why the hell are you pointing that at me?"

"Well why did you pull that sign out of the ground?"

Shizuo looked and saw that he in fact was holding a bent sign in his hand. "Ah, force of habit, sorry." He simply let go of it.

"Now that's the Shizu-chan I remember!" Izaya stuffed his switchblade back into his pocket. "Come here, you."

Izaya went in and hugged Shizuo tightly while Shizuo wrapped his arms around him.

"Where the hell were you, I was waiting you know." Shizuo said while he pulled back from the hug.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was busy getting held up and I lost track of time. You know what they say, 'too many cellphones, not enough time to stomp'!"

"What the hell, I never heard that before. Isn't it like 'so much work, so little time' or something?" Shizuo thought.

"Ahaha whatever! Same thing."

Shizuo bent down and kissed Izaya, simply because he didn't want to do any unnecessary chatter at the moment. He longed to see him again and was glad that he had returned. Izaya kissed him right back and then pulled away.

"Oh Shizu-chan, that was nice and all but your timings horrible! You don't just kiss me after I say something like that."

"I don't care, I missed you."

"I missed you too." And while he said this, he leaned in to kiss Shizuo. After he was done, he pulled away and smirked. "Now that's what you call perfect timing."

"Tch, whatever." Shizuo paused for a second while he remembered what he was going to tell Izaya after he returned. "Oh you remember the Da Vinci Code book you gave me to read? I found a copy at a bookstore in Okinawa and spent my free time reading it and I finished it. I liked the ending. And those two did get together." Shizuo smiled.

"Ah so they did. I'm happy you liked it. You know Anthem? I finished the ending and yes, Equality 7-2521 decided to leave the society and create a new one along with that girl he liked, Liberty 5-3000. And of course, they start a new family. It was nice I guess, but I still like stories with miserable endings." Izaya grinned.

"Oh, that's really sweet. And um... you're horrible, Izaya." Shizuo laughed. "It's funny that both of those stories ended with a happy ending, huh?"

"It sure is. I guess it's now time for our happy ending too, ne?" he smiled.

"Yeah." Shizuo smiled too, reaching over to stroke Izaya's cheek.

"Hey, I don't really like the environment we're in... it's a little dirty since we're in some random alleyway. Would you like to come over to my place?" Izaya asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. Let's go." Shizuo started making his way out of the alley when Izaya grabbed the bottom of his shirt, stopping him.

"Um... there's something I've been wanting to tell you. And I've been nervous to say it, a part of the reason why it took a while for me to come back from Okinawa, because I knew that I would have to face you again. And knowing that it's someone like me, it's hard for me to say something like this so I just want to tell you now so I can get it off my mind."

Shizuo looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"I-I-I love you." Izaya confessed. He closed his eyes as he said this but opened them when he noticed that Shizuo pulled in him for another kiss and hugged him closely.

"I love you too." Shizuo bent down to whisper into his ear.

Izaya was relieved after Shizuo had said this. After Shizuo let him go, Izaya quickly changed the atmosphere back to normal, because of how embarrassed he felt a moment ago.

"See! Now your timings great, good job! Now let's head on over to my fabulous home~!" Izaya went ahead, skipping merrily along.

"Okay." Shizuo chuckled, following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Hey Yumi! Yumi! Karisawa Yumiko!"

The brunette haired young lady turned at the sound of this. She saw both Karisawa Erika and Yumasaki Walker running up to her.

"Are you deaf or something? We've been calling you for like the past minute!" Erika cried.

"Yeah, seriously!" added Walker.

"Ah, sorry guys. I just happened to notice some people I recognized. Would you happen to know who those two are?" She pointed at a guy joyfully skipping down the street while a man in a bartender suit followed him.

"Yeah yeah! It's Izaya-san and Shizu-chan! They are so in love but they won't admit it!" Erika screamed.

"Izaya-san, Shizu-chan?" Yumi questioned.

"Actually, Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo. They're always seen running around throwing things at each other and fighting while Erika here has her 'boys' love' fantasies about them two. Oh great, Erika please snap out of it!" Walker begged.

Erika came back into reality for a second. "Why do you ask, Yumi?" she wondered.

Yumi turned right around with gleaming eyes as she replied, "While working, I saw Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san sitting together and totally making out! I'm not lying! I couldn't help but stand there and stare for a bit!"

"Omg, seriously? On a plane? I knew there was something going on between those two! Kyaaaa! I wonder where they're going right now! We should totally go stalk them!" Erika shrieked.

"Yes, let's so do it!" Yumi screamed.

Walker sighed. "Aw man, I can't believe you two! Yumi, you really are related to Erika!"

"Of course she is!" Erika went on, "As my cousin, it is only natural to think the same things I do, since we have similar blood and all! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She ran off as she pulled Yumi along with her.

Walker groaned. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt tagging along. And it could be fun." He shrugged as he followed the two crazy fujoshi's ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Shizuo was now just resting at his apartment while he thought about his whole day with Izaya and how funny it was that Izaya showed up out of nowhere in front of him earlier. He was sitting on his couch watching television while he couldn't those thoughts out of his mind. He knew that he and Izaya had planned a date for tomorrow and Shizuo was eager for it. He sat and reflected about the times in the plane and he was very happy that he confessed his feelings for Izaya at that time. He smiled. _I'm so glad I did that. I love you, Izaya. A lot._

* * *

><p><strong>In the meantime...<strong>

Izaya was going away at his computer like normal when someone knocked on the door. Izaya went to answer the doorbell when he noticed who it was.

"Hello Yagiri-san! Glad that you could join me today! I was quite surprised, I didn't think you'd actually come."

"I was surprised too. Until I realized I needed the money. Move out of my way. I'm only staying for a couple hours since it's already late, by the way." Namie pushed through as she made her way into Izaya's office.

"Ahaha of course, of course." Izaya sat down on his couch. "So how was your break?"

"It was good. Until I had to see your face again." Namie responded.

"Ah, so mean I see. Well whatever, can't really help that. As for me, my vacation was wonderful~ who ever knew that humans would be so different in Okinawa, huh? Things there are certainly more traditional and it amuses me. I had a great time. And the food there was so yummy! I literally ate pounds upon pounds of ōtoro and it was sooo good! I was in fish heaven!"

"You just got laid, didn't you? You're in a brighter mood than usual."

"Wh-wh-what?" Izaya stuttered. "How absurd! I absolutely did not! Where did you even come up with that? No, no, no, no, no. No."

"You did. That just answered my question." Namie smiled slyly as she proceeded to the other room.

Izaya narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave the room. _I know that she's sharp and all but how did she even assume that? Am I that easy to read? That's not good. Not good at all. I can't have my humans predict me so easily._

Izaya let that thought slide as he thought about the outcome of his day. He smiled as he thought about Shizuo. Not only that but how they came to be on that plane ride_. If I hadn't accepted that email, then this would have never happened; everything between me and Shizu-chan up to now, that is. I'm so glad I accepted it. Oh Shizu-chan. Perhaps you're not as protozoic as I thought you were. You knew how I felt on that plane and you indeed felt the same way too. I'm happy. Oh so happy. I guess I really do love you don't I, Shizu-chan. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. And the day after that. And who knows how long after that. Perhaps forever. _Izaya sighed happily. _I love you so much, Shizuo._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
